matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
"The Pig"
, as many soldiers nicknamed it during its inception to the war, became one of the legends among the soldiers that wielded it, as it features an astonishingly long-range capabilities with fairly high fire rate. Designed with reliability in mind and stringent testing, the chances of bullet jamming will be very, very slim!|Source = Gallery Description}} |type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.6.0|efficiency/_damage = 57|fire_rate = 99 (600 rpm)|capacity = 150 (max 750)|mobility = *110 *12 (weight) *65 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = 1.1 km|upgrades = None|theme = Desert tan/Military-themed|supported_maps = All except Knife Party and Sniper Forts|cost = 370 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The "The Pig" is a Primary weapon introduced in the 15.6.0 update. Appearance It is a general-purpose light machine gun (based from M60) with a predominant desert tan. It is equipped with a 150-round player-side magazine box, front grip under the barrel, iron sights and a lifting handle grip. (The last two of which serves no use for gameplay purpose) Strategy It deals great damage and fire rate, massive ammo capacity, fairly-low mobility and an outstanding accuracy. Tips *Aiming for the head is key for additional damage on enemies. *In Team Fight, pick off key targets (i.e. Ghost Lantern users) to prevent enemies from getting fast easy kills. *It IS an endgame weapon. Obtain this, and you'll never need another primary. *Spam this weapon whenever possible. *Its high magazine capacity allows you to shred multiple enemies at once until it runs out of ammo. *Treat like the Assault Machine Gun with a capacity increased threefold but without a scope. *If fighting against a 3 category spam player, this weapon is a good one to perforate them to death. *Its 65 mobility (legacy 110) is not enough for fleeing purposes, so use high mobility weapons to compensate for this average mobility. *It does not have a reserve capacity upon spawn or respawn, so find for more ammo pickups to survive when firing. *It features an outstanding accuracy, so you can use this in medium to long ranges. *Using the Explosive Rounds gadget can make this a devastating weapon in all ranges. However, this additional feature sacrifices headshots for splash damage, since the explosion is a primary focus for that gadget, so do not use it if you are into headshots. *It has a somewhat long reloading time. Hide in hidden areas to reload. *Strafe, while firing, to ensure you are not easily hit by the enemies. *Its rapid damage can severely tear down enemy armor easily. *While its great accuracy seems too alluring, make sure to aim very well so as not to waste its precious ammo. *Switch to low-weight weapon if you wish to move around with much ease. *This weapon is multipurpose that it can be used to back up your teammates in an offense or defense mode. *This weapon is very useful in long ranges. *Pair this with certain module combinations to watch its sparks fly! *Useful for targeting snipers, if mastered or used correctly. *It is useful for guarding the flags in Capture the Flag mode, due to its offensive abilities. *Use this to finish off/weaken opponents. *It is recommended to make burst shots to make sure that you can aim very well, though the accuracy when holding fire is quite alluring. Counters *Snipe users of this with caution. This weapon performs just as well in long range during a close range duel, so make sure that you are unnoticed. *Picks off its users from long ranges but be warned that this weapon performs excellently in long range. *Snipe users of this with caution. This weapon performs just as well in long range during a close range duel, so make sure that you are unnoticed. *Try outmaneuvering the enemy by strafing around while firing. *Attack its users while he is reloading. *Use explosive weapons to disorient its users. *Never stay in the same place as this weapon can quickly eliminate those who do this. *Any one-shot kill weapons can be victorious. *Engage its users in close range weapon so he can have a hard time hitting you in the process, but be aware of skilled users. *This weapon has near pinpoint accuracy. Erratic movement is key in a fight. *Even though it is in the primary section, this weapon, like the Secret Forces Rifle and Laser Assistant, can very easily kill you in long ranges. *Using any slowing weapons can incapacitate its users, but be aware that skilled users knows how to counter this strategy. *Skilled users are the problem, since the moderate reload speed is not a concern. Arm yourself with the instant travel-time area damage weapon. *Jump around so he will waste ammo. *Be aware that if users with these weapons are left alone or not dealt with very quickly, they can actually tear down your armor, or even get you to very low health. *If the player were to encounter an opponent with the , the player should use wait for the opponent to reload before attacking as to interrupt the process by either killing the opponent or making him/her switch to a separate weapon. **A problem with this technique is the fact that skilled and experienced users can conserve their ammo. So always be careful when facing these users. *If you must attack directly, attack with the support of teammates but make sure you AND your teammate spread out. **Try to avoid direct duels with these users due to its high capacity with the conjunction of high fire rate. *Make evasive maneuvers so as to give the user a hard time to damage you. *Get up close and personal with a powerful melee weapon, then slice & dice. Be aware of skilled users though. *Try to shoot them from far away. However be careful, as this weapon has great range and very good accuracy. *Highly skilled players could either snipe you or easily hit you in open areas, so make unusual patterns to decrease the chances of you getting hit by its lasers. *Area damage weapons can easily distract its users' aim. Recommended Maps * * * * * Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of being obtained Trivia *It is based on the M60 machine gun with a desert tan. With a front grip attachment, it is based from those in the Rambo film franchise. *The weapon name itself is a military slang term of the weapon it is based from. **That slang eord at hand had originated from the Vietnam War. *It takes 15 seconds to run out of ammo without releasing the fire button. *This weapon competes with the Assault Machine Gun, as they both are light machine guns and features high capacity size and accuracy. **However, this weapon beats the Assault Machine Gun by its outstanding accuracy. *Even the first glance of this weapon is enough to remind the one seeing it the Vietnam War as the design itself is based from the real-world M60 general-purpose machine gun, which is mostly used as a SAW (squad automatic weapon) in the Vietnam war. *This weapon competes with most LMGs in the game, due to the capacity, damage and accuracy it entails. *Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 update to comply with the real Pixel Gun's efficiency system. *Its damage was slightly buffed in the 17.9.0 update. *Related weapon: Elite Death Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary